The Year of the Dragon
by Yuten Hato Ryu
Summary: Who are the two new students? They're from France, its all we know. Who are they? They seem... Different. What secrets do they hide? They might not hide any, but who knows? They're peculiar... That's for certain.
1. Prologue

Heya. I'm new to writing… But I'll give it my best shot! Whoo! *Fist Pump*! Now… This is the prologue. It's a little vague and leaves things out… But it's a prologue. ^^; I hope you'll come to love my characters as I have. *Bows* Well I'll be updating regularly, or try to at least. ^^;  
_

_Bang!_

_Bang! Bang! Bang!_

It would be long until she'd be able to use it again. The sleek obsidian weapon fit her hand perfectly. She took her goggles and mufflers off, heading out of the room. The pistol was placed neatly into a case, and slid into a platinum safe. It was time to start anew.

Though this isn't what she had thought 'starting anew' meant…

A few months ago, her younger, snowy-locked counterpart had announced that they'd be 'starting anew'. They'd be leaving to go to Japan. Japan. What was so good about Japan? What did Japan have that France didn't have? Sushi?

She didn't want sushi…

She wanted lustful nights in the dazzling city of Paris. She wanted the cute croissants with delicate black current jam. She wanted the smell, the sights, the feel of French fabric against her skin.

Japan. It sounded cold. It was distant, and peculiar. They'd wake up every day and have rice balls for breakfast. Who has rice balls for _breakfast_? People with funny accents and a strange language would be sharing the same air as her.

She was told that they'd be transferred to a Catholic school where they spoke French. She knew that it was done for her own benefit, but she didn't care. It still wouldn't be the same. Canadian French was different than French French, so logically, Japanese French would be different too.

A sleek limousine waited outside the stucco house, ready to drive two girls to the airport. Looking down at her sleek, jet suitcase, she felt a twinge of remorse for this 'Japan'. It was unreasonable, and she knew it. Then again, she wasn't a very reasonable person. Her hand gripped the silver handle of her case, and she trudged to the car. _She_… Was already in the car, waiting for her. Of course.

Sliding into the car, she looked over towards her, beetle black eyes twinkling. The door closed, and a hand moved forward to brush stray tears away. She felt ashamed. She wasn't supposed to cry.

"I'm sorry, Ace-chan… I know how you love France," said a small voice. The voice belonged to a girl who looked about fourteen, but was truly eighteen.

"It's fine, Yuki-sama. I'll follow you anywhere," whispered a deep, husky voice. Her calloused hands ran through her short, spiked hair. She didn't even care to buckle herself up. An awkward silence hung limply within the limousine. She watched the lights and buildings pass by in one long blur. Her lover… Who had broken up with her a few days ago, watched the car go by with tears in her eyes. The window pulled down and she stuck her head out, leaning forward and out of the window, shouting as the wind whipped her hair in her face…

"Don't worry about me… I hope you find who you're looking for, Antoinete! You know how I LOOOOVE them cherries!"

She ran her fingers through her choppy hair and grinned, looking over to her small partner mischievously. The snowy-locked girl sighed and giggled. "You certainly know how to change serious moments into the silliest ones, Ace-chan" the girl smirked.

Yeah…

It was okay.

It'd be just fine.

This new school… New country… It was gonna be all right.


	2. First Day

_Beep beep beep._

_Beep beep beep…_

_BANG! Beeeeeeeeeeee…._

"Ace-chan! Wh-Why'd you do that! You broke my alarm clock right in half…" A whimper was heard "How're we gonna get up in the mornings now-…" A thought dawned on the thinker. "AH! THE MORNING! AAAACE-CHAN ITS SEVEN-THIRTY! WE'LL BE LATE FOR BREAKFAST!" Squealed the snowy-locked Yuki.

A groan was heard, and the poor little girl was pelted by a pillow, causing her to fall over and whimper. "Ehhhh I don't give a shit… I'm not getting up. Why do we have to go to school… Uaaghhh…" mumbled Ace. It was Monday. Horrible, horrible Monday. She had a horrible time with Japanese, but she was learning. It was the first day at this new school. St. Spica. Sounded like spice… And spice made her think of spice bread… And bread made her think about baguette… Which made her think about France. Everywhere she went she was reminded of the beautiful country.

Yuki had already gotten dressed, and the uniform looked spectacular on her. Black eyes examined her, and then down at a uniform that was neatly folded on a chair; hers. Grumbling, she reluctantly slid out of the grasp of the warm, comforting blankets and slowly slid the uniform on. She hated it. The skirt was too short, the button holes were too small, and it was all too white.

Wait… Why was Yuki's different than hers? The angel with snowy locks was wearing a pinkette rose and cream uniform, checkered in some areas, and it was designed as an average Japanese uniform; the colors and style were slightly changed though.

"Oh dear… It seems they've mixed our schools up…" Yuki pondered and looked at her shiny black shoes. She broke into a sweet little smile before turning the handle of the door. "Oh well, we'd better make the best of our experiences, no?" Ace just grumbled. She'd be in a completely different school than Yuki?

"Well this sucks…" grumbled Ace, running her hand through her jet hair. Yuki chuckled nervously and headed out; Ace following close behind. Ace was very, very tall, and Yuki was quite short, so they looked like quite the odd pair while walking together.

A sort of fluffy, happy and pure aura emitted from Yuki. It was angelic, and she was so white she almost glowed. Her skin was pale as fresh milk, her breasts taut and round like ripe melons. Her hair bounced so perfectly to each step, it was glowing with an eerie moonlit hue. She looked surreal…

Then there was Ace. Tall, lanky, medium-sized chest, and a demonic aura surrounded her. Her eyes were a shiny black color, like the husk of a beetle. Her hair was choppy and jagged, it was the color of the moonless midnight sky in the middle of a desolate area. She was very, very attractive, in a sexy, lustful kind of way. Her eyes were slanted down, making them look sharp and cold. She was like a monster… A terrifying, terrifying monster.

They walked down the hall, in a way they considered casual. Ace was kind of meandering along, while Yuki was standing completely straight and walking in a polite and refined fashion. They sat down at the breakfast table, and everyone stared. Except for one girl. Her hair sort of drooped down to her waist, and came in tufts around her cheeks. She had hair the color of a raven's down, and eyes brown like chocolate. She wasn't really looking at anything, just at the table.

Well it wasn't their problem, so who cares?

Well it was a bad start to a good day.

Yuki went to her own school, while Ace went to hers.

The black-haired menace had already brought much too much attention to herself during school. Everyone stared at her. She was too tall. She heard things like "… She's taller than Kenjou-kun… A-And Amane-sama… She's scary…" everywhere she went. When she picked out the people who said those things, she gave them a deathly glare, full of malice and ice, causing them to run off.

Then the interesting stuff happened.

She was walking down the hall, when she noticed a few clubs going on. There was a swordfighting club, which really piqued her interest. She went in, and saw a whole group of students sitting and watching their master teach them.

"Huh… Didn't know wussy little Catholic girls could even think of the idea of a sword, let alone whack people with them!" grinned Ace, her beetle black eyes twinkling. A lot of the girls saw her, and on instinct, were afraid, but the master wasn't phased at all. She snapped her fingers and pointed to the ground in the front of her.

"Really, now? Lets see you do better, Miss Barbs and Sarcasm" sneered the master with a disinterested expression. Ace looked around and shook her head a bit, chuckling as she stepped forward, looking down at the master with her frighteningly dark eyes.

"Right. I will. Lets see how everyone here enjoys having a good laugh from you falling on your ass!" Ace picked up one of the wooden swords and pointed it at her, standing in the correct position of Kendo swordfighting.

"Please duel with me," both girls said in perfect unison. The master took the first swing, aiming for the pressure point on Ace's neck. She missed though, when Ace glided perfectly to the side, and almost as if she teleported, was on the side of the supposed 'Kendo master', whispering into her ear.

"Don't worry… Being winded doesn't last _too_ long" grinned the demonic girl. She swung the sword against the back of the master's legs, making her fall down right on her rear end. Ace yawned and placed the sword back. "This is how the big girls do it"

Everyone stared in amazement at the girl who defeated their master. The whole room had an awkward silence hang in the air, and the master stared up at Ace in shock.

"Where did you learn to fight like that?" gaped the girl who was thrown onto her behind. Ace looked down and simply smirked reaching a hand down to help her up.

"Call it a hobby. Of sorts. I know how to operate almost any gun as well. I can take them apart and reassemble them in less than a moment. I've taken fencing, archery, judo, karate, kung-fu, wushu…" mused Ace as she looked up at the ceiling in thought. "I know every pressure point in the human body, and some animal bodies, and I can use every part of you against you. Even a strand of your hair" grinned Ace, taking a breath before going on "And I can kill you with any object in the world. Even a feather or Post-It stickies" snarled the demon.

The master got up and folded her arms, giving Ace a long, stern look. She took a deep breath and merely froze, as if pondering on what to say next. Soon she found her words, and she tilted an eyebrow at her, violet eyes meeting black. "Will you join the kendo club? We could use an experienced fighter like you, especially in the championship tournament".

"No", Ace was already making her way out of the room, when she placed her hand on the knob and stopped, her ears twitching as a malicious grin crossed her face that nobody was able to see. "That is unless you can _prove_ to me to join your club…"

And then she was gone.

The sound of music hooked her ear, and she wandered towards it. She stopped at a large cathedral, and peeked through one of the stained glass windows. There was a large handful of students there, all singing. She thought it was a beautiful sound. She loved to sing, it… Uplifted her.

The large doors creaked and caused a flutter of birds to swoop away. They all stopped singing and looked at her. Suddenly on the spotlight, she flushed brightly and fidgeted, squirming where she stood. "O-Oh uhm… C-Could I join? This is a chorus, right?" squealed the angel.

"Yes, this is THE chorus. The Saintly Chorus. There is a certain test you must pass. Come up here and sing in front of us all. If you can sing and not crack your voice, or stutter under the pressure of being watched, you may join," spoke the older woman who was in charge.

Yuki nodded confidently and swallowed, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. She found if her eyes were closed, and it was just her and her voice, it was as if nobody was even around her.

_I was having a transparent dream  
It was a tender eternity  
The faint, wind-like voice  
Is calling me from the high sky  
If I take off while like this  
I can go anywhere_

_Surely, I'll unreservedly tell you  
The words, thoughts, everything  
That swayed in the light_

_I embrace an uncertain feeling  
I feel uneasy no matter what  
I still don't know now  
But someday, the moment when  
I'll reflect in your eyes will come  
The world continues on  
While I'm gazing at you  
If we can see a little future  
Within our joined hands  
Then c'mon, let's release our memories  
Because there's a time that connects to  
The tip of my straightforward heart_

_Even on the day of a cold morning  
I'll move forward unhesitatingly  
While I turn pain and sorrow  
Into my allies  
If the atmosphere that illuminates you  
Hasn't disappeared yet  
Then wait for me  
And quietly look down_

_If we can see a little future  
Within our joined hands  
Then the words, thoughts, everything  
That swayed in the light-_

_Surely, I'll unreservedly tell them  
To the distant you…_

She slowly opened her eyes as the last notes lingered through the air. She saw that all eyes were held onto her in silent amazement and surprise. She whimpered. "A-Ahhh... Was it that bad?" as she looked down and shuffled anxiously.

One of the women finally found her voice once again and replied "No no, my dear, that was beautiful. Where on earth did you learn to sing like that?" gaped the woman, who was probably one of the Sisters. Everyone nodded and looked at the tiny girl.

"O-Oh well… I mean… I self-taught myself, I used to take lessons, but I quit because it wasn't really helping me… After that, I just learned how to sing on my own," mused the angel. She looked at everyone and chuckled nervously at their expressions.

"Well… I believe you passed the test with flying colors. We'll outfit you with your uniform tomorrow, right now, I believe we'll need to find you a standing spot, and you'll be assigned a partner to help you learn the song we're currently in the middle of… Hmmm," the Sister looked around and smiled. "There's a free spot between Konohana Hikari and Nanto Yaya… They're right over there. The little blonde girl with blue eyes, and the girl with black hair with brown eyes, off you go" the Sister motioned for her to stand between them.

Yuki nodded and hopped up the stairs, positioning herself between the two girls. Hikari looked over at Yaya, causing Yaya to look to the side and clench her hands into fists. Hikari hung her head and didn't look over again. Yuki noticed this all…

"_Wh-what was with those looks! A novel just went on there! Oh gosh…_" thought Yuki to herself, squirming uncomfortably.

"Nanto Yaya, you will be in charge of giving the new member lessons on our new song" commanded the Sister. Yaya groaned and nodded, causing Yuki to whimper, completely disliking the idea of having to burden the raven. After a while, Yaya reluctantly nodded. "Since you're one of the best singers in the class, I'm counting on you to get her completely familiar with the song in three days. You both are dismissed."

Yaya grumbled and hopped down, heading for the doors. Yuki took a minute to understand the situation and then followed Yaya obediently. She looked about with her curious, silver eyes as they exited the cathedral. She was led to a small spot behind the cathedral, where Yaya placed her hands on her hips.

"Well if we're going to do this, you'd better listen carefully. I don't want to waste any more breath than I need to on some newbie…" huffed Yaya while giving the small girl a fierce glare. She turned slightly but then turned back and flicked Yuki on the forehead. The small girl let out a small yelp before stopping her voice at the sound of Yaya continuing, "Now, listen closely." The raven turned away from her and took a deep breath…

_We watched the fading vapor trails  
They were so dazzling, I ran away- I was always weak  
I let go, frustrated by the fact  
That I couldn't stay unchanged since that day  
Couldn't stay unchanged forever_

_That bird still can't fly well  
But someday she will know the feeling of cutting through the wind  
The place she can't reach is still there in the distance  
She gazes at it, keeping her wish to herself_

_Children walk along the summer railway tracks  
Exposing their bare feet to the blowing wind  
We place in the distance the days of our childhood  
We place in our hands hope that springs forth_

_Chasing, chasing the fading vapor trails  
It hasn't changed since the day we crossed that hill, and never will  
So that we will always have it,  
We'll guard the strength of a sea god, surely_

_The blades of the windmill that turn in the sky  
Always have the same dream  
The dream of a bird, her wish kept to herself,  
Gazing at the place she can't reach_

_I look back: the sun-baked railway tracks are hidden  
By stormclouds- even if they change their shape,  
May we always remember  
The yesterdays left behind by the seasons…_

_Chasing, chasing the fading vapor trails  
The signal is given too early- we start laughing  
So that we can always look straight ahead,  
Even if it's slippery with sweat, I won't let go of your hand, ever_

_We watched the fading vapor trails  
They were so dazzling, I ran away- I was always weak  
I let go, frustrated by the fact  
That I couldn't stay unchanged since that day  
Couldn't stay unchanged forever_

Yuki gaped at Yaya, her eyes sparkly happily. "Uwaaaah~! You're so good!" Yaya merely rolled her eyes and threw the lyrics in front of Yuki, heading back inside and throwing her one last glance.

"I think you can handle yourself now that I showed you how to sing it" said the raven, just a bit on the cold side. Yuki swallowed and nodded, thinking she could do it, but feeling a bit unsure of herself. As Yaya went back in to practice, Yuki leaned against the cathedral and sung the song to herself numerous times, always just a bit off tune since she didn't expect to have to remember the tune on the first round.

"Mmmm… This is a dilemma… Hmmm", Yuki looked around, and sighed. "No I can't use that. I promised myself…" she sighed and hummed the tune, softly singing the song to herself multiple times and fixing the tunes and how she said the words when she thought it seemed off. Of her momentary lesson of the song, combined with her intelligence, she had it down pretty well. Now she just had to practice the song…

Word had spread of Ace's skill like wildfire, and it attracted some unwanted attention. A few girls had come up to her and asked her name, looking up with bright eyes. Ace was, quite honestly, very perplexed.

"Uhhhh… Ace… Ace Montoya…" she mumbled in her deep, husky voice. The girls squeaked and looked up at her excitedly.

"Wow… Really? You're from France, right? I-I heard you're actually Italian, but you've lived in France your whole life… That's so cool! I've always wanted to go to Europe!" Ace flushed, going into a haze. France… Those beautiful nights… Most memorably, the beautiful nights she spent with her darling Antionete. She knew she wouldn't be able to stay with her… Not with the horrible burden of a secret she carried.

"Yeah… France… The most spectacular country in the world… Uhhh… I gotta go… To… Places…" she looked at the girls with a peculiar expression and trotted off, stopping at the cafeteria. She took a seat and looked at the menu, squinting with displeasure at all the Japanese hiragana and katakana.

"Gah! What does it take for a bloody menu in French around here!" shouted the demon, throwing the menu on the table and grumbling to herself. Suddenly another menu was thrown in front of her, and in front of her stood a girl with raven hair; the same one who had been moping at the table during breakfast.

"There. A menu in French. Stop shouting, you're giving me a headache…" grumbled the girl, going off to her own table. Ace looked at the menu and read it, ordering about three dishes and two desserts.

"Well what's her problem…" she said with a mouth full of vanilla cake. She devoured all the food in less than fifteen minutes, standing up and heading back to her dorm.

While she was walking down the halls to her dorm room, Sister Hamasaka confronted her. Ace looked up with a disinterested expression and tilted her eyebrow at her.

"We're going to have to switch you and your roommate. There's only two available rooms this moment. People from different schools cannot bunk with each other. Your little friend will be placed in the hands of her school president, while you, will be placed with Nanto Yaya", snapped the woman, her cold eyes looking Ace down. She talked so fast Ace could barely understand her.

"… What?" the Sister nodded and looked her over with disdain.

"Yes. We'll expect you to move out of your room by tonight. The two girls will meet you outside of your room and take you to your new ones" the Sister was just about to leave when she stopped, and looked Ace over one more time, her eyes narrowed. "And fix your uniform." Then she walked away.

Ace stood there for a moment, looking ahead with wide eyes.

"Oh shit…"


	3. Singers and Dreamers

Ace was staring at the clock, her bottom lip pushing her top lip up and resting a pencil up there. She scratched her neck and shivered, looking over to the other students to see if they were bored whatsoever. All of them had their noses in a textbook. "_Robots much?_" grumped Ace to herself. She was in the same class as some chick people called the 'Prince of Spica'. "_Prince my ass…_" Ace went back to looking at the clock.

Finally the bell rang and she dashed out of the room at top speed, skidding down the halls and jumping into her new room. Immediately she stripped and threw all her clothes at the door just as Yaya walked through the door. The raven stopped when she was pelted with a wad of sweaty clothes. She tossed them to the side and flopped onto the bed, sighing into the pillow.

Ace never really talked to Yaya, for she had no interest in her. Yaya wasn't in the least intimidated by the talk girl, and so she paid her no heed. The demon slipped on some biker shorts, a casual t-shirt, and some sneakers. She headed out, slamming the door behind her. People were still intimidated with her, but a lot were in awe from her fighting skills, and some were downright intrigued by her being Italian.

She was just heading out for a casual walk of sorts, and she ended up around the stables and riding rink. Some little blonde girl was standing by a tree while that 'Prince' was riding around on a white horse. She chuckled and shook her head, leaning forward against the fence and watching her. After a while Amane dismounted and headed towards Ace, her helmet off. "_Shit… What's she want from me?" _Ace mentally growled as the prince stood next to her.

"Ah… You're the new student from Europe. Do you ride?" Amane tilted her head a bit, and smiled all princely like. Ace threw up in her head, gagging and choking, but she kept it on the inside. As Yuki had said, 'make a good impression'.

"NOP. Horses hate me. Actually every animal hates me. Except the vicious ones." Amane was quite a tall girl, but Ace had proved that wrong. She towered greatly above her, for Ace was around 6"5. "I don't really care either. Its not like I'm gonna be swinging a sword at someone atop a mule or whatever." Ace rolled her eyes and Amane chuckled a bit.

Really. This girl was sincerely annoying her. She already hated her with a passion. Therefore, Ace decided to cut the conversation short. "Yeah… Anyway. I'm on my sorta experimental walk… Just… Explorin' and stuff… Y'know… Peace." Ace waved and headed away, Amane looked up and nodded.

"Yes. I shall see you in school. You're in a lot of my classes," Once again Amane made that smile. That smile that Hikari fell in love with, but the one that Ace grew to despise.

And so our hero journeyed on.

Everywhere she went something new was seen. It wasn't very interesting, but she felt too cooped up in the school.

At one point she stopped. She just stopped and breathed, listening to the birds in the air. She looked at the sky and snarled. "DAMN IT ALL. I JUST WANT MY GUNS!" her eyes flared up and she started punching and kicking at a tree. The tree shook and quaked a few times until it was uprooted and fell to the ground causing a whole flock of birds to screech and scatter. "Oh shit…"

A twig snapped and she went into defensive dance, which looked pretty silly without a weapon. A young girl with navy hair that was tied back in a white ribbon emerged, carrying a book, a journal and a pencil. "O-Oh. I had no idea that someone else was here, please forgive me. A-And…" the girl's eyes immediately went to the fallen tree.

Ace looked to the side, stood up straight, pointed to the tree, then looked at the girl. "I did not do that" Ace shook her head "definitely not. NOP! Not me." The mystery girl looked at her awkwardly and smiled nervously.

"I-I hadn't thought you did…" the two spent an awkward moment in silence, before the girl broke it. "Who are you? I don't think I've ever seen you before" she tilted her head and looked up at Ace with sapphire eyes. Ace blinked and nodded opening her mouth and pausing for a moment.

"Yeah. I wouldn't think you would've seen me yet. I just transferred here from Europe… Erm… I came here from France, but I'm really Italian…" Ace looked to the side and scratched her forearm.

"Ohhhh… I've heard of you! There was two, right? You and a girl with white hair. Everyone at Lulim is talking about how beautiful she is… And… E-Everyone on campus is talking about how frightening they think you are…" the girl sheepishly looked to the side.

"… Yeah that sounds like us…" Ace chuckled and hung her head, looking at the ground. She bounced her head up to look at the girl again. "I never caught your name, by the way… S'not really fair, is it? You get my name, but I don't get yours?"

The girl smiled and nodded. "Yes, I guess its not fair. My name is Tamao. Suzumi Tamao" she tipped her head and sat down on the fresh grass and opening the book, flipping a few pages before stopping and reading, piquing Ace's curiosity. The demon headed towards her and slipped down on the grass, sitting casually with one leg down and one leg up. Her forearm was rested on her knee and she looked over to what Tamao was reading.

"What'cha readin'?" Tamao showed her the book. It was a collection of Edgar Allen Poe's works. Ace chuckled softly and scratched her head.

"Yeah I remember that guy… A bit full of 'imself, but decent enough…" Tamao looked up and tilted her head.

"What?"

"Oh nothing nothing…" Ace looked to the side and mentally slapped herself. "_That was stupid._" Another five minutes went by and the two said nothing. Ace decided to break the ice. "So you like poetry, huh? What're you, a writer? Do you go out here for the quiet or the ambience?"

Tamao looked up upon receiving the question, smiling a bit. "Both I guess… I guess… I just want to get away from it all… _Nagisa-chan…_ Sometimes it just gets a bit too much… _Nagisa-chan…_ Its funny though. I keep going back. _Nagisa-chan…_" it was taking her tons of deep, quiet breaths to keep herself from breaking down.

"Why?" Ace blinked, her eyebrow tilted up. "Why do you keep going back?"

"Sometimes you just care too much for the person…"

"Well if you're friendly with the person, they probably wouldn't want you writhing around in pain all the time. So wouldn't it be better to leave it be and move on?"

"Its not that simple."

"Sure it is."

"But there's that little piece of your heart still longing for that person…"

"So meet someone new. Simple."

"What if you can't?"

"Why wouldn't someone be able to?

"Some people just aren't socially inept."

"… Unless you have autism or summit like that I see no reason to complain."

"Well what if the person is brought up harshly?"

Ace flinched at that, a small bubble of anger rapidly growing inside of her. Her next response was pretty much a growl. "Suck it up. Fucking suck it up. You see tons of people out there who don't have dainty pasts, not all of them are whiny, emo bitches. Some are. But not all. If you want to meet someone, you have to try. You can't just fucking wait for some goddamn apple to fall outta the tree, you know…"

Tamao blinked and looked up. She was right. Ace was right. Someone she had never met before had brought her hope up in a matter of ten minutes. The person in question had her arms behind her head, eyes close, and resting back.

For the rest of the time by the lake they were silent besides the flipping of pages caused by Tamao and the soft snores of the sleeping Ace.

Not too far from where the two were lazing around in the spring air of the lake, a sweet young girl with locks of white was stroking the head of the most brilliant mare, or animal in general, one could look upon. The horse's coat was sparkling with a brilliant silver sheen, its hooves were the color of molten gold, its mane and tail were like the softest pearl-colored silks, and its eyes were a piercing amber and emerald color. Everything that the girl told to it, it seemed to understand. Somehow, it understood.

"Hmm… Lumiere, how do you think the weather is gonna look today?" the horse nodded and whinnied, causing Yuki to smile in delight. "Ah! It'll rain! That's good for the plants, no? Not to mention oh how I love the rain… I'm sure you don't like it, do you, Miss Lumiere?" the mare pawed at the ground and shook its head, its fur rippling. "That's right… You don't like it because of what it does to your coat…" she kept stroking the mare's head. "I'm so glad they let me bring you here… I don't know what I'd do without you and Ace-chan…" Yuki bent over to give the mare's nose a little kiss before hopping down from the fence. "I'll be back tomorrow, Lumiere~! I have chorus practice now. Bye! Stay warm, okay? And remember about your coat!"

The horse nodded and couldn't help but paw the ground when it witnessed Yuki's adorable demeanor. Lumiere made her way in the stables, making circles before laying down and sleeping. Yuki had a horse, but she never rode her. Lumiere got regular runs, but she had no rider. Well she did… And Yuki was her rider. Though Yuki never rode horses.

Everyone wondered about this. Especially since Lumiere had a saddle, but the saddle was gigantic. Even on a Clydesdale it would slip off.

So there she was.

Right in the middle of Hikari and Yaya.

Once again a novel went on between the blonde and the brunette, but Yuki simply got used to it. She paid it no heed and went on with the song. In the entire chorus, she had the softest, highest voice. It was like wind chimes. Everyone complimented her on it, but she merely shook her head and replied, "I can always get better".

Actually, Yuki thought that Yaya had the most beautiful voice. She loved that sweet sound that Yaya produced. Truth be told, Yuki was a bit scared of Yaya. Somehow, she felt she'd lash out or bite her or something at any moment.

Practice went by decently fast, and Yuki got out of the chorus garb and folded it up, placing it in her pack and heading out. Yaya grabbed her wrist before she headed out.

"Hmm?" Yuki looked back, her headed tilted just a bit.

"I'm sorry. Sorry I was being rude to you the other day."

"H-… O-Oh its okay."

Tsubomi stopped and looked over, folding her arms and scowling at Yaya. "Senpai! Being a partner of a new member is a huge responsibility. You couldn't handle it, you should just give it up and let someone responsible like me handle it."

"Ehhhh?" Yaya tilted her eyebrow up and headed towards Tsubomi, her hands on her hips as she leaned down to the pinkette's eye level. "So you're saying you could do better?"

Tsubomi flushed and snapped. "Of course! More than once you've had to look over my song book because you forgot yours…"

Yaya gave Tsubomi a peculiar look and started tugging her cheek. "Ehhhh, you're a brat, y'know that…" Tsubomi whined in pain and started swatting at her elder. Yaya held her hands up and chuckled softly. "Jeeze… Act like you're dying will ya?"

Yuki blinked and started giggling, covering her mouth and closing her eyes. Tsubomi and Yaya looked up and blinked. "I'm sorry… Its just that you two are so silly… You're cute. I like you guys. I have to go now though…" Yuki did a little bow and smiled. "I hope to see you two tomorrow." She trotted out and waved to them.

"Ah. You like her." Yaya raised her eyebrows and folded her arms, looking down at Tsubomi. "Don't you?" Tsubomi folded her arms and pouted, growling just a teensy bit.

"Why do you think that?"

"Well you used to like Hikari…"

"So?"

"I was just thinking… How she's like Hikari…"

Tsubomi looked up, noticing the raven's slight solemn expression. "She's not. She's nothing at all like Hikari senpai."

"How is she not like her?"

"She's not as thick. She's quieter, and she's not afraid of her emotions. That's what it seems like, anyway. Besides… Hikari senpai is blonde." Tsubomi looked to the side, making another pout expression.

"Ah. Yes. She isn't blonde. Because that's a major difference." Yaya chuckled and ruffled the small girl's pink hair.

The evening crickets awoke Tamao with a start. She rubbed her eyes and looked around for Ace, finally spotting her by the edge of the lake. The demon in question was sitting back on the small hillock, one leg outstretched the other folded up. Her arms were behind her, leaning against her palms, and her head was pointed at the sky, towards the glimmering stars.

Tamao got up and sat next to her, looking up at the stars. "They're beautiful, aren't they? A lot of my poems are about them… They make you think…"

Ace looked at Tamao, and then at the ground. She sighed and ran her fingers through her jagged, short hair. "… I miss France… _I miss Lune_… I want a French made croissant… _I want fresh moonflower dew…_"

Tamao smiled and swept her hair back. "I've never been outside of Japan. I want to go though… I've always wanted to go to Italy and England… You're from Italy. Ahhh, can you tell me about it!" Tamao looked at Ace expectantly.

Ace looked at her with a bit of annoyed expression, flabbergasted at the enthusiasm of the small girl. One could practically see the sparkles in her eyes… "I guess so… Its really sunny… A lot of people go there for fashion. We have the mafia… Great cigars. Rome is pretty cool, as well as the Circus Maximus. Its got a lot of history there… I'm not too hot at explaining things…" she hung her head, her eye twitching with annoyance. "_Tell me about it? Seriously? Hasn't this chick ever used the internet? Dear god this fucking Catholic girls are deprived…_"

Tamao looked down, a bit disappointed, when she looked up and tilted her head. "You can speak Italian though, right? Can you say something in Italian?"

Ace blinked and nodded "Yeah… I can speak Italian… Lemme see… 'Voi cattolici ragazze sono così privato. Voi ragazzi sono tutti probabilmente vergini, eh? Voi ragazzi hanno bisogno di sesso... Sul serio.' How's that?" Ace smirked and fiddled with the grass.

Tamao smiled and looked at Ace gleefully "I've always wanted to learn Italian… Sadly only French is offered here… That's close to Italian though, right?"

Ace swallowed and looked at her, her eyes twitching "I-It's really not…"

"Oh…"

Ace stood up and held her hand down to help Tamao up. Tamao looked up and took her hand, gently being pulled up by the tall girl. "Well I better get going… Getting kinda tired actually. See ya around…" Ace waved and meandered to the dorms. Tamao nodded and watched her go, collecting her things and heading the same way as Ace, though she was behind a bit.

Ace didn't want to go through the maze-like hallways, so she climbed up the tree outside her room and rapped on the window, hoping Yaya was back.

Yaya blinked and covered herself in a towel, stepping outside of the bathroom and looking over at the window. She raised her eyebrows and opened the window, shivering as cold air touched her wet and exposed body. Ace did a barrel roll through the window and stood up, stretching her arms out. The window closed with a slam.

"That's definitely not a human way to enter your room…" Yaya shook her head and smacked her forehead.

Ace blinked and tilted her head. "Wha-? Its perfectly normal to me…"

Yaya slumped over and looked at the demon as if she were crazy. "… Hahaha…" she started chuckling and shaking her head. "I'm going to finish my shower, which you so kindly interrupted." Yaya smirked and pelted Ace's face with a pillow before closing the bathroom door and locking it behind her.

The pillow slowly slid off Ace's face and hid the floor with a muffled 'thud'. Her eyes were narrowed as she got into her night wear. This consisted of some biker shorts and a baggy white t-shirt that was five sizes too large. "_That was a fun day. Wonder what Yukin's doing…_" Ace closed her eyes and slowly drifted off, her arms folded behind her head.

Actually. Yuki had fallen asleep on the floor.

Down by the stables, the silver mare was looking outside with narrowed eyes. The brass label on her stall door read '_La Lumiere Noire_', and it gleamed in the sudden burst of snowy moonlight. The mare's coat glistened and gleamed and it whinnied angrily, getting out of the moonlight's line of fire and curling up in her stall.

Hope it wasn't too bad, guys. ^^;  
I'm sorry if the characters are OOC. v.v,  
I'm not trying to make my characters amazing or anything… I'm actually trying to make Ace look like an asshole while making her sort of knightly as well. QQ Its rather difficult.  
I'm gonna stop updating if you guys don't leave reviews, by the way… I'm getting the feeling that people hate my story, so I'm just going to stop… :I I won't put up another chapter until I get reviews!  
By the way... That person who says they're my mother in the reviews... They really aren't. D:  
Thats just my rapist.


	4. The Bet

"NO! DON'T MAKE ME DO IT! I WON'T DO IT! YAYA HELP !" Ace clawed desperately at the wooden floor.

Yaya raised her eyebrow but didn't look away from her book. "No thanks… You guys are like a married couple, and its better not to tamper with things like that…"

"FUCKING BITCH. YOU'RE NOT ANY HELP WHATSOEVER."

"That's right." Yaya was disinterested as she flipped the pages of her manga.

Yuki was pulling Ace out by the ankles. "Ace-chan! Stop it! This is your own fault you got into this stupid mess, remember?"

Ace whined and shook her head "No… Its that fucking Prince of Spica's fault! Its her fucking fault! What a fucking BIIIIIIIITCH!"

Yaya looked up for a moment and smirked. "Oh look! Something we can agree on."

_~Flashback.~_

_Ace was meandering about, looking for that little lake again when she came across the stables. She hopped over the fence and went to the stalls, rapping on the one with Lumiere in it._

"_Wakey wakey you old mule… Rise and shine! Its time to wake up!" Lumiere didn't stir. "HEY. HEY. WAKE UP!" Finally after ceaseless roaring and yelling the mare lifted her head up and whinnied, its eyes narrowed. It brought itself to its hooves and leaned forward, biting down on Ace's nose with her large teeth._

"_WHAT THE FUCK! OW. OW. OW. OW. FUCKING… I'M TELLING YUKI! STOP FUCKING BITING MY NOSE YOU GODDAMN MULE! ARRRRRRRRRRGH!" Lumiere didn't stop._

"_Ah-… I guess you were right about horses not liking you…" a voice suddenly rang out from the entrance to the stables. Lumiere averted her eyes and Ace looked over._

"_**Oh, fuck. Its that stupid 'Prince of Spica'. What's she doing here?**__" Ace's eyes narrowed as she watched Amane approach Lumiere and stroke up and down her head. Lumiere stopped biting Ace's nose and turned to go back to sleep. Beetle black eyes narrowed at the mare._

"_See? Be gentle with her and she'll respond positively. Horses are much like humans, don't you think?" Amane tilted her head a bit and smiled at Ace. Honestly, the demon sincerely felt like punching her stupid schoolmate in the face, but she didn't._

"_Oh yeah? You think you're sooooo cool because you know all about horsies and magical ponies, don't'cha? I bet I could ride one of these suckers better than you could, aye, aye!" Ace bared her pearly teeth, her sharp canines glinting, as she became defensive towards Amane._

_Stunned, Amane blinked and looked to the side. "I'm not so sure… I don't really want to compete with you…"_

"_What you scared?" _

"_No no! That's not it… Just…"_

"_Ah. You're scared."_

"_But I'm not…"_

"_Hahaha you're scared!"_

_Amane sighed and looked at Ace. "I'll race you then. We'll get one month to prepare, okay?"_

"_YOU'VE GOT YOURSELF A DEAL!" Ace grinned and held her hand out for a shake, which Amane, a bit hesitantly, reached out and shook._

_~Flashback End.~_

"Wow. You are really an idiot." Yaya narrowed her eyes and a let out a nervous chuckle.

"FUCK YOU" Ace roared at Yaya and kept squirming from Yuki's grasp.

"N-Nanto-san… Can you please come too…" Yuki gulped and looked down at Ace. She definitely didn't want to be alone with her when she was in such a mood. "A-Ace-chan… It'll be okay… H-How bad can it be, its just a horse. S-Sit on its back and ride it… It'll be okay…"

"FUCKING NO IT WON'T!" Ace roared and smashed at the floor.

Raising an eyebrow and smirking, Yaya placed her book down and headed to where Yuki was standing. She looked the angry demon over and folded her arms. "Sure. Why not? I'll go. I don't have anything better to do…" Yaya crouched down and poked at Ace's cheek, grinning smugly "Plus it might be amusing to watch this one fall on her ass a few times."

"Don't talk to me, you fucking rapist…" Ace snarled and narrowed her eyes, looking at the wall. Yaya stood straight up again and sighed, grabbing Ace's collar and dragging her out of the room, ignoring her violent kicking, flailing, and utterly aggravating protests.

"So…" Yaya shoved her free hand into her pocket, looking to the side and walking down the halls. "We're going to the stables, right?"

Yuki nodded, following behind. "M-Mmm… I saddled up a few horses so Ace could try them… I asked the representatives of St. Spice first though, of course…" Yuki leaned down and whispered to Ace. "Maybe if you're really nice, Lumiere will let you use her… Be really nice to her though. She was rather offended last time you talked to her" Yuki bit her lip and looked to the side.

"I don't need her fucking help…" Ace grumbled and folded her arms, letting Yaya drag her out without complaint. "A real warrior never asks for help! I'm Ace! Captain of the Lunian Guard! I don't need no fucking help from a fucking creature that chooses to be a pony!"

Yuki tensed up and covered Ace's mouth. "Stupid! Saying those things…"

"Ehhh… What the hell?" Yaya pulled Ace up to her eye level and blinked. "Are you a roleplayer or something? You play computer games? Weird fantasy stuff?"

Yuki wiped off some sweat off her brow. "Y-Yes… Something like that… Computer games. We love them. A-Ace always plays a warrior or something… Something that can hurt something… A-And I play a healer… Hehehe… Yes. Games. That's it!" Swallowing nervously and holding her hands together, a lone drop of sweat trickled down the side of her head.

"Ohhh… Is that so?" Yaya raised an eyebrow.

"Hahahah! Yep yep! That's it! We looooove games! Yep yep yep!" Yuki swallowed and nervously played with the collar of her shirt. "_Please believe it…_"

"Wow. I didn't take you two as the type to play games. Guess it takes all kinds, doesn't it?" Yaya playfully tugged on Ace's shirt collar, eliciting a grump from the demon. This only caused Yaya to chuckle.

"_She believed it…_ Y-Yeah I guess so… H-Heh…" Yuki wiped her brow, utterly thankful she believed her.

"NO. I'M NOT GETTING BACK ON THAT FUCKING MULE." Ace stormed off to the side and through her helmet to the ground, hopping over the fence. The horse she had ridden was looking quite angry, yet a bit proud too.

"A-Ace-chan… It'll hurt more if you don't do this race…" Yuki swallowed and played nervously with the hem of her skirt. Something snapped inside Ace and she whipped towards Yuki, looking at her with frightening eyes. The small white haired girl whimpered and scratched her cheek; a nervous habit. "_Sh-She's mad…_"

"Wow. Now that was amazing." Yaya was having an incredibly hard time containing her laughter, clutching her stomach and keeling over. Suddenly she felt an elbow in her side and looked over to Yuki, who was smiling and sweating nervously. The raven looked at Ace and swallowed, deciding it was best to shut up.

"Wait a second… I'VE GOT IT!" Ace hopped over to the fence and stood in front of Yuki, grinning toothily. "I'll run the race. On my two feet." The demon looked pretty proud.

Yuki tapped her bottom lip and looked at the sky. "Is that against the rules? That could work…"

Yaya, on the other hand, was looking at the two like they were completely insane. "You two… You're joking… Right? You're going to race with a horse? That's insane. Your heart is gonna burst! Or something!"

Ace and Yuki looked over towards Yaya, tilting their heads a bit. "Uhmm… Well actually. I'm totally and completely serious. Watch…" Ace hopped over the fence and trotted into the stables, opening up the stable door and bringing Lumiere out.

Yuki shook her head and made hand signals. "Ace-chan! No! What, are you crazy? You can't beat Lumiere! L-Lumiere… Is…" She swallowed and shook her head, not saying since Yaya was near them. "She's unbeatable…."

"She's a horse… She's not unbeatable. Were it any other case I wouldn't be able to beat her, but… Its not. Now… Lumiere…" Ace looked straight into the mare's eyes. Right now, Yaya was completely shocked. "We'll race around all three schools, okay? First around Spica, then Miator, then Lulim. We'll stop at where Yuki and Yaya are…" She pointed to the two girls. "Got it?"

Lumiere nodded, her eyes gleaming as she pawed at the ground. Ace got into a running position. "Right. We're jumping that fence, so b-" Lumiere was already close to the fence and in the middle of jumping. "THE FUCK! YOU CHEATING WHORE!" Ace zoomed off and both the horse and the demon were out of sight in a matter of 15 seconds.

"Should be about five minutes now…" Yuki looked down at her watch. "Perhaps less."

"FIVE MINUTES?' Yaya jumped back and looked at Yuki with a shocked look. "What was THAT! They … They… Th-they just zoomed off! They were like bullets… Wha… I've never seen a horse so fast! Or… I mean… A human… What…."

Yuki looked up and tapped her watch. "Mmm…" she looked down again and watched it. "Ace is very fast. She's really strong, tall, and knows how to use almost any weapon. She can kill someone with Post-It notes."

"… A-And why… Exactly… Does she know all these things…" Yaya swallowed, playing with the collar of her shirt. "_Th-That's definitely not human…_"

"Well… She strives to be the best. She hates it when someone beats her in something that has to do with physical prowess… Sh-she's egotistical…" Yuki swallowed and chuckled nervously, scratching her cheek with her index finger.

"Then I'll try not to get on her bad side then." Yaya chuckled and ruffled Yuki's hair teasingly, giving her a teasing poke in the cheek.

Flushing, Yuki hummed back. "That's probably a good idea, Nanto-san."

Yuki's ears twitched and her eyes narrowed a bit, looking over to the side as she saw Lumiere and Ace closing in. "There they are!" Yuki slid onto her knees and visualized a line, looking towards the two.

"I'M GONNA FUCKING WIIIIIIN! OUT OF MY WAY YOU WHORE!" Ace glowered at the horse and charged for about five seconds before leaping quite a distance over the visualized line that Yuki thought up in her mind and doing a barrel roll. At that moment, Lumiere just stopped and walked over to her place in the stables.

"A-Ace-chan…" Yuki swallowed and looked up at the demon, who was standing shocked, her hand running through her choppy black hair. Ace shook her head and looked down, seeming as if she would cry for a moment.

"A-Ace-chan… I-Its o-" Yuki took a step forward and reached out her hand.

Suddenly, Ace jumped up and yelled at the sky, running around in circles and kicking a small tree and uprooting it with the one kick. Yaya squeaked and jumped back, gaping at the uprooted tree. "I DID IT! I BEAT LUMIERE! I BEEEAAAAAAAAT LA LUMIERE! I BEAT HER!" Lumiere flicked her tail and scowled.

"Y-You're… You're definitely not human! Uprooting trees… Racing horses…" Yaya stepped back and swallowed. "W-Wow… You two… Are really… Really something."

Yuki swallowed and through a rock at Ace's head, hitting her square. "Stupid! Stupid stupid stupid idiot!" She sniffled and shook her head. "That was so stupid!" Yaya swallowed and looked towards the white-haired girl. "You shouldn't do those things… In front of people here… People… Th-They'll think…" She shook her head and looked towards Yaya, taking her hand and looking up. "Nanto-san! Please don't tell anyone about this, okay? The running part… Th-That's obviously inevitable… But don't tell them… About Ace-chan's strength… Please…" She sniffled and looked down at the ground.

She suddenly felt a warm hand on her head, gently stroking her white hair. "Yaya."

Yuki looked up and tilted her head. "Hah?"

"Yaya. Just call me Yaya. You don't have to call me Nanto-san." The raven chuckled a bit. "You don't need to worry you know, about me telling anyone. Montoya-san's secret is safe with me." Yaya looked towards her and moved close to Yuki's ear, whispering just barely so only the tiny angel could hear. "Though there's no guarantee that I won't tell everyone about her incident with the horses…"

Yuki swatted at her and gasped. "Nanto-san! Such a meanie!"

"Yaya." The raven folded her arms. "Yaaaayaaaaa".

Yuki squirmed and nodded. "Mmm…. Y-Yaya… Is Yaya-chan okay?" Ever innocently she tilted her head.

"Mmm! Its O-K!" Yaya winked and made an A-Okay sign with her hands. "Ahh… That reminds me. There's something that brat wanted me to tell you. She said in a few months there's going to be a Cherry Blossom Festival or something like that… And she wanted to ask if you wanna come too. It'll be me, her, maybe… H-Hikari… And you if you come."

Yuki looked up and smiled brilliantly. "Uwaaaaah! My first year in Japan and I'll get to see a Cherry Blossom Festival? Uwaaah I wanna go!" She snickered and smiled up at Yaya.

"Yes yes! Don't get too excited yet! Its in April, its not even October yet. Sheesh." Yaya poked at Yuki's cheek and raised her eyebrow.

"… Ah… Who's Hikari?" Yuki blinked and looked up at Yaya. The raven instantly froze and swallowed, looking to the side and scratching her head.

"She's… You're in between me and her. She's the girl… With the blonde hair and blue eyes. She used to be the highest singer in the chorus, but… You… You replaced that." Yaya looked to the side sheepishly.

Yuki, who was sweet, gentle, and innocent but very, very, VERY blunt, looked up and blinked. "Ah! Every time I look at you guys, its like a novel is going on between you guys every time you look at each other." Yuki giggled and looked up at Yaya with the most pure and innocent look.

"Y-You noticed that, huh?" Yaya swallowed and looked as if she were caught stealing something. "_This girl doesn't miss a beat, huh? I guess Tsubomi was right, she really isn't like Hikari…_" Yaya looked up at the sky casually and rested her elbows on the fence, her back to it. "Mmm. Something happened to us… I had lost my voice when it happened. I tried to avoid her, I was afraid of confrontation, and I was afraid of her feelings… I don't think she really likes me anymore." Yaya scratched the back of her head, chuckling sheepishly.

Ace hopped over finally and looked over to Yaya, grinning impishly. "Ehhhh? Somebody doesn't like you? Shocker!" The demon stuck her tongue out and snickered.

"Oi! You shouldn't be talking. Just one look at you and those horses hate you." Yaya flicked Ace's forehead and folded her arms. "So don't talk to me about people not liking me, brute!"

"G-Guh…" Ace rubbed her forehead and growled. "Ehhhhhhh! I haven't hurt anybody yet, unlike you, forehead flicker!"

"Yet, huh? Ohhhhoho. Yet." Yaya smirked and rubbed her chin.

The three kept talking, Yuki giggling whenever Yaya and Ace began bickering and butting heads like two billy goats.

A small, blonde girl with large blue eyes was standing on the opposite end, waiting for Amane. She had just arrived, and she looked over towards the three girls who were obviously having a good time, and whispered under her breath. "Yaya-chan…"

"Ahhh… Well that was fun… Fun. But I'm never EVER doing that again. NOP!" Ace was walking through the halls, her hands behind her head.

"No? But it was so amusing to watch you fall off all those horses." Yaya snickered and shot Ace a sideways glance.

"Hooooo, w-" Ace would've spoken, but was cut off by Yuki looking worriedly up at her.

"Ace-chan… Don't go outside tomorrow. It's going to be sunny…" Yuki whimpered and clung onto Ace's arm. "D-Don't do anything rash, you big idiot…" Yuki looked to the side and whispered ever so softly "I worry about you… You do the most rash things one could think of…"

Ace looked down, her eyes widened, until her expression softened and she stroked the top of Yuki's head. "Yeah. I won't go outside. S'not a problem." She smirked and gave her a thumbs up.

"And you tell me you're not together…" Yaya raised an eyebrow and smirked, her arms folded as she looked towards the two.

Yuki flushed and looked down, shaking her head and holding her hands together, close to her chest. "N-No it's not like that… We're just… Very close friends. We've been friends since we were little, and Ace-chan is always acting rashly, so for once I'd like her not to be an idiot and do something profusely stupid. It would be nice…~" Yuki mused to herself and smiled up at Yaya. Ace, on the other hand, felt an arrow labeled 'Idiot' shoot through her chest. Figuratively.

Yaya raised an eyebrow and started chuckling again, clutching at her stomach and shaking her head, wiping off an unshed tear of laughter. "Ahhhh wow. She's so tame when it comes to you…"

Yuki chuckled and fiddled with her hair. "Well of course… Ace-chan wouldn't hurt me… W-Would you, Ace-chan?" Yuki looked up at Ace with an innocent, maidenly look, her eyes big and glimmering.

The demon gave her a blank look and tugged her cheek. "Oi. I'm not a tame lion, you know that more than anyone, stupid lizard."

"Uwaaah! I'm not a lizard!" The little angel mewled and got out of Ace's pinching hand. "Ace-chan's a meanie butt…"

"Scuze me. What?" Ace blinked and looked at Yaya, who had her hands on the demon's shoulders, looking into her eyes directly. "Do I want to sleep with you? Uhhhh no. No I don't."

Yaya's eyes narrowed and she pressed Ace onto the bed, looking down at her with her dark chocolate eyes. "Why not?"

"Well why should I! Are you some kinda slut or prostitute?" Ace roared and shoved Yaya off of her, causing the raven to stumble back, her long bangs shadowing over her eyes. "Are you THAT deprived? Come on. You're joking… Right?"

"No. I'm not joking. I want to have sex with you." Yaya whispered under her breath, looking to the side and remaining still.

"Okaaaay… Well this is not weird at all. Whatsoever. But no. No I won't. I will not sleep with you. I'm not a sex machine. NOP." Ace folded her arms and scooted onto the edge of the bed, closing her eyes and going deep into thought.

"I don't care." Yaya sat in Ace's lap, looking up at her before pressing a single kiss on her lips. Ace's eyes widened and she flailed her arms around, trying to get Yaya off without hurting her, but the raven made that impossible. Ace was going to have t-

"Ah, hi guys… I couldn't sleep so I came o-…" Yuki entered the door rubbing her eyes. She stopped when she saw the scene before her, blinking and turning a crimson color, covering her mouth with her hands to prevent squealing. "O-Oh gosh! A-Ace-chan… I had no idea that was your type… N-No what'm I saying!" Yuki squeaked and bowed. "P-PLEASE EXCUSE MY INTERRUPTION!" Yuki hurriedly backed out of the door and closed it.

"No! Yuki wait a sec!" Ace jumped off the bed, causing Yaya to fall onto the floor. By then though, Yuki was already gone.

"What… Are you doing. I don't know what the hell is going on with you, but you seem to be bipolar or whatever… Like. Honestly. Just et some sleep kiddo. I'm gonna go out and explain this to Yuki…" Ace shook her head and slammed the door, angrily tromping through the hallway. "_Humans…_"

Sleep was something that Yaya didn't receive. Instead, she stood by the window, looking down at the nighttime ground with a longing expression. "Hikari…"

* * *

I'm a bit iffy about this chapter. If People don't like it, I'll restart it. I dunno though. This will be the flicker of flame that leads up to the drama.

Hopefully my clues to _ have been subtle enough for you to understand them yet not understand them. Hopefully it will be a surprise for you in the end. Middle. Whenever you find out. This isn't going to take place just in the world of Strawberry Panic. Lots of adventuring. Lots of exploring. Drama. Weird things. Fun times, eh?


End file.
